


strawberry kitkats and unnecessary kisses

by pastelb0ats101



Series: strawberries and cats [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, car, hungry kuroo, pissed kei, strawberry kitkats, this is gong to be cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelb0ats101/pseuds/pastelb0ats101
Summary: Tsukishima loves strawberries, and loves kitkats.So when he noticed the StrawBerry KitKat near  the counter, he practically jumped with joy, earning a few glances at passing customers.Tsukki would then fall into a habit of leaving at least one Strawberry KitKat in the cup holder in his car and into an unhealthy habit of leaving his car open.~~Kuroo is a hungry college student, who is desperate for food...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a news article i read. When someone stole a kitkat from a car and left a note, so i was like that sounds like a good oneshot to write. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tsukishima Kei loves strawberries, and loves KitKats, so when he found the StrawBerry KitKat near the counter, he jumped with happiness earning a few glances from passing customers.

Tsukishima had then fell into the routine of leaving at least one StrawBerry KitKat in the cup holder of his car. Then Tsukki had fell into an unhealthy habit of leaving his car unlocked.

It was a Monday morning when he had noticed the StrawBerry KitKat was gone and a small note with incredibly messy handwriting.

"Sorry, i was hungry saw kit kat was hungry am late, car door was open" it scribbled.

Tsukki sighed, kind of disappointed that his StrawBerry KitKat was gone but didn't dwell on it, 'It is college. Typical college students.'

The next day he had made sure to lock his car, not willing to lose another KitKat again.

But then soon after he fell into the habit again, forgetting to lock his car, leaving to his class in a hurry. 

And so the KitKat was at it again, stealing from his car, leaving a small note in the place of the StrawBerry KitKat.

 

Tsukishima had enough and decided to catch this thief for himself.

 

~~

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was always running late, so he always forgot to eat breakfast.

 

When Kuroo noticed the Strawberry Kitkat he couldn't help but try open the door. He was hungry,  _starving_. He was desperate.

Surprisingly the door had opened easily, so day after  day we would get his breakfast from a car which seemed like it had an unlimited supply of Strawberry kitkats, or was being extremely nice and sympathized with him being hungry. Kuroo doubted that it was the latter.

This particular day he wasn't expecting a tall, blonde and _gorgeous_   man in the backseat of the car staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

Kuroo laughed nervously and backed off, hastily starting to walk away.

'You can't just leave, not explaining yourself" The blonde called out to him.

Kuroo froze and looked back at the blonde leaning on the car door. 'Fuck how did he get out so fast.' At this point Kuroo was contemplating just running. 

Kuroo nervously walked back to the blonde.

 

"Uh..."

The blonde stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Why was he so goddamn attractive.'_ Kuroo couldn't think of anything to say. How does he explain to an extremely attractive stranger that he  _couldn't_ help but notice the Straw kitkat in his car and tried to open his door, and surprisingly it opened.

 

"I have no idea who you are, but why the fuck are you in my car, stealing  ** _my_** goddamn kitkat."

"Why is your car door open though?" Kuroo said back with a slight smirk.

Kuroo saw that the tip of his ear and his cheeks tinted pink,

"Fair enough."

The blonde turned his back, "Just stop stealing my kitkats, alright?"

Kuroo found the chance, "I'll stop if I can take you out on a date."

The blonde snapped his head toward him, "What?"

 

Kuroo smirked "a date, you and me."

The blonde flustered and mumbled.

 

"What did you say?" Kuroo smirked even wider.

 

"If it stops you from eating my kitkats, then sure."

Kuroo jumped with happiness and held out his hand,

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou." He smiled

The blonde looked his hand, "Tsukishima Kei."

 

Kuroo discussed the time and date with 'Tsukki'. Next Saturday at 6.

 

Kuroo was smiling all the way to his next class, not caring that he was 15 minutes late.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's hooooooot" Kuroo confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning to update sooner but then i went on like a mini vacationnnnnnnnnn sooooo soryyyyyyyyyyyy. also so sorry for the short chapter!!! ill update soon!!!!

Kuroo was already pacing back and forth Tsukishima's apartment door, fidgeting. This was the first time he's ever been nervous for a date. 

"Why did he even ask him on a date?" 

"He is hoooooooot' Kuroo confirmed.

After a few more minutes of pacing, Kuroo finally knocked on the door.

Kuroo counted the seconds before Tsukki had answered.

 

When he had answered, the first word that had popped in his brain was "fucking hot". Okay that was two words but after seeing Tsukki made Kuroo's brain just malfunctioned.

He was rocking a deep maroon red sweater with black ripped jeans. Simple, but enough to make Kuroo want to make out with him all night.

 

Tsukki noticed that Kuroo was staring at him with a strange expression and flushed. "What? I hope we're not going to any fancy restaurant."

 

"No no no" Kuroo saved himself waving his hands infront of him.

 

"Hmf." That was all Tsukki could say.

 

"Well... shall we start going?" Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Tsukki nodded and turned to lock his door and turned to him.

Kuroo held out his hand but Tsukki walked passed it. "Cheer up Tsukki!" Kuroo yelled at him, and right before Tsukki disappeared into the stairs he flashed a sarcastic but yet wide smile at him before glaring at him.

 

At that moment Kuroo felt his heart skip and leaned on the wall clutching his heart.

~~

Tsukishima was waiting for Kuroo in the front. He wanted to get into the cool fresh air as soon as possible, he was blushing so much goddamn it.

 

'What's happening with me?' he asked himself. Tsukishima didn't normally feel this way with other people, so why Kuroo?

Tsukishima was staring at the sky, observing the sunset when he felt strong arms wrap around him.

 

"Tsukki~~ you didn't wait for me" Tsukishima had heard him say.

 

"Tsk, you were taking too long." Although Kuroo couldn't see his face, his cheeks were flushed.

 

"Let's get going then."

 

They walked into the night, Kuroo leading the way. Totally unaware of each other's fast beating hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also not going to continue writing Flashbacks anymore.  
> I dont feel as if i can carry the angsty plot and i would rather write fluffy short stories/oneshots
> 
> Apologies


End file.
